Melodía de Amor
by Milii-chan
Summary: Lo que mi corazón siente... Una canción, un amor de por medio y un beso. Si quieren saber lo que pasó con esta chica, pues entren y lean! :D


**Bueno, este pequeño one-shot lo hice ayer mientras escuchaba la canción de Adele: "Someone Like You" y bueno hasta hoy no tenía un nombre para colocarle hasta que una amiga me sugirió ponerle este.. Espero que les guste y sin más lean!**

**Disclaimer: Los personajes del Ouran no son míos, sino que le pertenecen a su creador Bisco Hatori.**

* * *

><p><strong>~<span>Melodía<span>**** de Amor~**

No sabía en que momento había sucedido, lo único que sabía era que aquí estaba yo frente a todo el host y el Ouran... ¿cantando?

Supongo que mi papá siempre creyó que yo cantaba horrible y ese día donde las chicas de Lobelia me pidieron que haga playback en su espectáculo, supongo que también creyeron que no sabía cantar.. E igualmente cuando los chicos junto con papá me vieron ensayando, el les dijo que cantaba horrible.

Es en serio nadie sabía de este talento que siempre tuve, pero.. Es que jamás se lo mostré a nadie. Y para este concierto; ciertas personas me... ¿obligaron? si esa es la palabra correcta, me obligaron a hacer este ridículo show aunque me negué rotundamente no pude con las caras de cachorro mojado y cordero degollado de Honey-sempai y Tamaki-sempai.

Y ahora me encuentro yo, aquí; frente a toda esta gente y encima todos me miran como si fuera la cosa más importante aunque sea una chica de la.. plebe; como dicen los idiotas del Host Club. Porque sí, al final como por fin pude pagar la deuda con aquellos idiotas; revelé por mi misma el secreto de que soy una chica a todo el Ouran y aunque muchas de las que fueron mis clientas se decepcionaron, no lo tomaron demasiado mal como lo pensaba.

Aún recuerdo ese día, cuando revelé que soy una chica a toda la escuela y cuando el idiota de Tamaki-sempai se me confesó... Ahora que lo pienso bien ese día ví también a Hikaru-sempai algo triste, me pregunto ¿qué le habrá sucedido? Lo bueno es que luego se tranquilizó y mostró esa linda sonrisa que siempre tiene, diabólica y sexy... Espera un minuto... Desde cuando.. ¿Utilizo a "Hikaru" en una oración con "sonrisa linda, diabólica y sexy"?

No, la verdad algo tendría que estar ocurriéndome, Hikaru es sólo uno de mis buenos amigos al igual que Kaoru.. ¿Verdad? Pero no puedo evitar sonrojarme cuando lo veo que está cerca y mi corazón se me acelera mucho cuando ambos gemelos me abrazan diciendo que soy su juguete, o cuando me lanza una de esas miradas cómplices y diabólicas que siempre tiene. Es que no sé realmente que es este sentimiento que tengo cada vez que Hikaru me habla, de esa manera suya tan... Tan... ¡Suya! Acaso... Acaso eso es lo que muchos llaman, ¿amor? ¿Realmente me habré enamorado de Hikaru-kun?

Ok, ok... En verdad ya me fui mucho del tema, pero es que estar en medio de este show; y cantar esta canción creo que sería una muy linda forma de decirle indirectamente a Hikaru lo que siento... Y aunque no lo parezca, ya sabía de antes lo que sentía hacia ese bobo, sólo quería haceros pensar que recién me habría dado cuenta... Jijijijiji... Realmente son ingenuos, pero realmente fue por él por quién rechacé por completo al idiota de Tamaki-sempai y a la bestia oscura de Kyouya-sempai. Sí, realmente y aunque no lo crean Kyouya también se me declaró pero... Ammm de una forma más diplomática.

Aunque luego de que le dije que no, extrañamente fue junto con el idiota de Tamaki creo que a consolarlo y a consolarse a sí mismo. Me pareció muy rara esa situación, pero a decir verdad fue muy graciosa. De sólo recordarlo me da mucha risa.

Ok, creo que tengo esa sencillez de irme demasiado del tema; ¿cierto? Ok, en serio esto de cantar siempre se me dió muy bien pero jamás quise ser cantante... Sólo quiero ser una gran abogada como lo fue mamá. Pero, después de ese día donde los chicos del Host Club... O al menos Mori-sempai y Honey-sempai me escucharon cantando la estrofa de una canción que me gusta bastante y de enterarme luego que me anotaron en una muestra donde tendría que cantar... ¡YO SOLA! Quise negarme, pero cuando vi que Hikaru me apoyaba para que lo haga... Simplemente, ya no pude decir que no y terminé aceptando.

Y es que entonces aquí me encuentro yo, parada en medio del escenario privado del Ouran, con los chicos del Host Club sentados en la primera fila mirándome espectantes; creo que ha llegado la hora de dejar que mi voz se escape entonando esta hermosa canción que preparé especialmente para él...

¡Oh, por dios! Creo que me ruboricé al pensar esto y creo que cierta persona lo notó; ya que me guiñó un ojo y me lanzó esa sonrisa tan hermosa que sólo él tiene. Luego de que me tranquilicé, y antes de empezar con la melodía; dije unas pocas palabras.

_**-Esto... Muchas gracias a todos por venir a verme, espero que sea de su agrado. La canción que elegí es una bastante conocida, de una de mis cantantes solistas favoritas: Adele, y la canción que cantaré es la de "Someone like you"-**_

Y sin más nada que decir, comencé con la canción.

_I heard that you're settled down,_

_That you found a girl and you're married now,_

_I heard that your dreams came true,_

_Guess she gave you things I didn't give to you,_

_Old friend, why are you so shy?_

_Ain't like you to hold back or hide from the light,_

_I hate to turn up out of the blue uninvited,_

_But I couldn't stay away, I couldn't fight it,_

_I had hoped you'd see my face,_

_And that you'd be reminded that for me it isn't over,_

_Never mind, I'll find someone like you,_

_I wish nothing but the best for you, too,_

_Don't forget me, I beg,_

_I remember you said,_

_"Sometimes it lasts in love,_

_But sometimes it hurts instead,"_

_Sometimes it lasts in love,_

_But sometimes it hurts instead, yeah,_

_You know how the time flies,_

_Only yesterday was the time of our lives,_

_We were born and raised in a summer haze,_

_Bound by the surprise of our glory days,_

_I hate to turn up out of the blue uninvited,_

_But I couldn't stay away, I couldn't fight it,_

_I had hoped you'd see my face,_

_And that you'd be reminded that for me it isn't over,_

_Never mind, I'll find someone like you,_

_I wish nothing but the best for you, too,_

_Don't forget me, I beg,_

_I remember you said,_

_"Sometimes it lasts in love,_

_But sometimes it hurts instead,"_

_Nothing compares,_

_No worries or cares,_

_Regrets and mistakes, they're memories made,_

_Who would have known how bittersweet this would taste?_

_Never mind, I'll find someone like you,_

_I wish nothing but the best for you,_

_Don't forget me, I beg,_

_I remember you said,_

_"Sometimes it lasts in love,_

_But sometimes it hurts instead,"_

_Never mind, I'll find someone like you,_

_I wish nothing but the best for you, too,_

_Don't forget me, I beg,_

_I remember you said,_

_"Sometimes it lasts in love,_

_But sometimes it hurts instead,"_

_Sometimes it lasts in love,_

_But sometimes it hurts instead._

En cuanto terminé la canción, todos quedaron perplejos por un segundo; creo que nadie respiraba siquiera. Pero al siguiente, lo que vi me sorprendió de sobremanera, y a decir verdad creo que volví a sonrojarme; porque ver a Hikaru levantarse de su asiento y comenzar a aplaudirme, realmente eso no se ve todos los días y luego de que él comenzara todos los demás le siguieron la corriente.

Vi como los chicos del Host Club se acercaban al escenario y se subían al mismo para felicitarme, luego de que "papaíto" me abrazara y dijera que su hija canta como los dioses o mejor que ellos y de gritar y abrazarme efusivamente como ese padre sobreprotector y celoso que siente ser. Y luego de que la mayoría de los chicos me felicitaran, llegó el turno de Hikaru... El que más esperaba, y el que más me sorprendió... No porque me haya confesado que el sintiera lo mismo hacia mí susurrándomelo al oído, sino por ese tierno beso que me ofreció. Generando, una satisfactoria sonrisa en Kaoru y un notorio enojo por parte del idiota de Tamaki-sempai, el cual comenzaba con un gran discurso hacia Hikaru, el cual ni lo escuchaba ya que sólo se concentraba en mirarme de reojo, lo cual me apenaba mucho y ocasionó que bajara la cabeza de lo avergonzada que me encontraba; pero al fin y al cabo era eso lo que siempre quise: la atención y el amor de él, ¿no?

Wow, este día no podría ser mejor que ninguno de los anteriores. Y ahora me encuentro caminando con mi ahora novio hacia mi casa. Wow, aún no puedo creerlo; ya llevamos 1 año juntos. Creo que nadie podrá separarnos, aunque si se preguntan ¿qué sucedió con el Host Club? Pues, no se disolvió y tampoco afectó para nada mi relación con Hikaru en el papel que lleva con Kaoru del "amor fraternal prohibido", pues las clientas incrementaron al saber de nuestra relación porque creyeron muy... _"MOE"_ el ¿triángulo amoroso?, si creo que así lo habían llamado... Y Kyouya-sempai se sintió bastante satisfecho con esto; así que no interfirió para nada.

Enconces, creo que al final... Ese concierto dio un gran resultado para mí y todo el grupo... Aunque Tamaki-sempai sigue siendo el mismo idiota de siempre que se cree mi papá y siempre que puede intenta regañar o darle un gran discurso a Hikaru-kun acerca de cómo debe tratarme. Pero, sinceramente esas escenas que arma Tama-chan... Son muy graciosas.

Fin.

* * *

><p><strong>¿Y bien? ¿Qué les pareció? Acepto críticas y demás pensamientos que no insulten, es mi primer one-shot que no es del anime Naruto. ¿Reviews? :)<strong>

**Saludos desde Buenos Aires, Argentina. **

**Cuídense y besos. ^^,**


End file.
